


Tag ein, Tag aus

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Клинт не успел разобрать картинку. Ещё немного – и на него накатит приступ паники. Нет, нельзя поддаваться. Глубокий вдох – медленный выдох. Он закрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag ein, Tag aus

**Author's Note:**

> пост-мстители-1  
> Рекоммендуемый саунд: De/Vision - Sadness

Клинт мучился от мигреней и посттравматического расстройства уже давно. После Будапешта ему редко когда удавалось нормально заснуть и выспаться, без ночных вскакиваний на кровати в холодном поту и без горстей анальгетиков и спазмолитиков. Месяцы шли за месяцами, кошмары следовали за кошмарами, вспышки-воспоминания переплетались в безумном танце, обрастая всё новыми подробностями. Когда-то у одного солдата он видел висящую на шее специальную коробочку для капсул, теперь у Клинта есть своя такая же. «Как же много на войне слабаков», — думалось ему перед сном, когда после стакана воды во рту всё равно оставалась мерзкая горечь. «И я один из них.» 

Щ.И.Т. любезно предоставлял Клинту жильё, а также спонсировал все его расходы, поэтому судорожно искать средства не требовалось. Работы почти не было, а та, что была, не требовала полной самоотдачи. Стрельба из лука плавно перешла из профессии в хобби, и это сводило Бартона с ума. Это было похоже больше на отставку с пенсионным пособием, чем просто мирные времена. Возможно, солдат где-то внутри Клинта не мог жить так, как все, ему нужно было быть всегда на пределе, всегда натянутой тетивой, готовой в любой момент отправить стрелу в глаз противнику. Клинт маялся и не находил себе места, от этого мозг загонял сам себя в угол, пытаясь найти выход из собственноручно созданной стрессовой ситуации. 

Иногда приходила Нат. Она окидывала Клинта строгим, но сочувственным взглядом. «У тебя такие чёрные круги под глазами, как у раковых больных на четвертой стадии,» — говорила она. «На тебя страшно смотреть, но стандартные тестирования Щ.И.Т.а, насколько я помню, не выявили отклонений.» Она ненастойчиво предлагала ему сходить к психоаналитику. «Это делают все, в этом нет ничего постыдного, Клинт. Даже у психоаналитиков есть свои психоаналитики.» «Я НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ», твёрдо и чуть громче обычного отвечал Клинт. Чем могут ему помочь эти люди, которые и сами-то ходят к мозгоправам? Нат вздыхала и целовала Клинта в шершавую щёку. «Как хочешь», — говорила она. «Просто мне кажется, что чем дольше ты тянешь, тем хуже. После победы над Локи и его армией твоё состояние ухудшилось, что, в общем-то, странно. Я переживаю за тебя, ты мне слишком дорог, чтобы позволить тебе разрушать себя. Но я слишком тебя уважаю, чтобы указывать, что тебе делать.» Клинт молчал. Он всегда был немногословен с Нат, потому что у них было слишком много общего. Она говорила, что ему нельзя жить одному, нужно завести девушку или хотя бы собаку. Когда-то у Клинта был французский бульдог, в котором он души не чаял, но с переходом в действующую команду Щ.И.Т.а у Клинта совсем не осталось времени на пса, пришлось отдать по объявлению. С тех пор он — одинокий стрелок, который уже и вовсе не стрелок, а так, использованная игрушка спецслужб. У других Мстителей жизнь складывалась иначе — Нат недавно вышла замуж за парня, который печёт вкуснейшие пироги и умоляет её родить ему двух рыженьких близняшек, Старк расширяет области внедрения своих мирных технологий и занимается инновациями для благотворительных фондов и социальных служб, Беннер вернулся в одну из стран Ближнего Востока, чтобы бесплатно лечить малоимущих, Тор периодически прилетает на Землю к Джейн Фостер, и ходят слухи, что даже у Стива появилась девушка, скромная умница, с которой он познакомился в библиотеке. И только Клинт остался не у дел. Солдату место на войне, а гражданскому — дома. По крайней мере, он так считал. Тем временем в его голове разрасталась своя война...

Бартону никогда не удавалось поддерживать близкие отношения с кем-либо, будь то друзья или любовницы. В его душу была вхожа только Нат, и то только потому, что особенно к этому и не стремилась. Да и дружбой это было назвать нельзя — между мужчиной и женщиной её не бывает, кто бы что ни говорил. Отчасти Бартон и хотел бы, чтобы Нат была с ним хоть немного чаще, хоть немного ближе к нему, чем обычно, но этого так и не случилось. Работа интересовала её сильнее, чем люди и отношения между ними. И когда она посещала светские рауты, устраиваемые Старком, это была лишь часть её обязанностей, и она мило, но сдержанно улыбалась. Иногда она брала с собой Клинта — они шли вместе под руку, а хозяин вечера одной рукой по-свойски поддерживал за талию Пеппер, другой рукой манерно держал бокал шампанского, успевая при этом пофлиртовать с десятком-другим длинноногих красоток. Всё это было чудесно, пока Клинт не начинал ощущать, насколько ему чужд костюм и бабочка, и насколько он не вписывается в общество этих выхолощенных богачей. И это всегда заканчивалось одним и тем же — Нат втиралась в доверие к Старку, а Клинт, перебросившись ничего не значащими фразами с кем-то из гостей, возвращался домой, бросал бабочку на пол и наливал себе виски со льдом. В это же время Старк пил тот же виски, но на порядок дороже, и, скорее всего, уже целовал одну из длинноногих красоток, быть может, даже Нат. Терпко-горькое дыхание с алкогольными парами растворялось в воздухе и впитывалось в простыни, когда Клинт, обессиленный, ложился на кровать, а Старк ласкал очередную одноразовую пассию. Что было в Тони такого, чего нет у Клинта?

Девушки, знакомые с Тони, наверное, смогут ответить на этот вопрос, но это не имеет никакого значения. Тони с каждым месяцем набирал обороты — он фонтанировал новыми идеями, создавал десятки приборов, перспективных в разнообразных областях науки и промышленности. Последние полгода он ударился в нейробиологию и нейропсихологию, да так, что отстроил башню-близнец. В ней располагались лаборатории, где добровольцы позволяли проводить на себе любопытные эксперименты, в основном, безопасные. Тем временем Тони систематически повышал сложность системы защиты от проникновения в Башню-1, лелея свою драгоценную паранойю. Он по-прежнему ничего не брал из рук, этим занималась Пеппер. Ходили слухи, что Старк помогает Щ.И.Т.у вывести выжившего Коулсона из комы, но пока положительных результатов не наблюдалось. Джарвис собирал данные по различным коматозникам и рассылал объявления об оплачиваемом участии в испытаниях новейших разработок в области лечения отклонений работы мозга. 

Клинт слышал об этом. Иногда во время приступов мигрени ему хотелось послать всё к чёрту и позвонить Старку. Но ему не пришлось: Старк позвонил сам.

***

На мониторе видеофона обозревалась почти вся мастерская, плечо и часть руки Тони, которая дёргалась, ковыряясь в очередном механизме. Под кожей надрывно перекатывались жилы.  
— Мне нужна твоя кровь. — Тони не любил все эти архаизмы типа «Алло» и «Здравствуй, Бартон».  
— У тебя закончился виски? А как же Пеппер?  
— Там пусто. Ну, знаешь, может, я тоже смогу отлично видеть на расстоянии?  
— Ближе к делу.  
— Куда уж ближе? Кровь, говорю, нужна твоя. Ну и томографию заодно.  
— Это ещё зачем?  
— Миопию пациентам лечить! Сам как думаешь?  
— Меня это мало интересует.  
— Ну тогда приходи без вопросов.  
— Я не говорил, что хочу прийти. Я сказал, что меня не волнует, зачем ты звонишь и что ты от меня хочешь.  
— Что ты ломаешься, как девка? Может, мне своё божественное обаяние применить? — На экране появилась небритая недовольная ряха с всклокоченными волосами. — Я могу.  
— Это не смешно.  
— А никто и не говорил, что будет весело. Я, знаете ли, как-то больше по женскому полу специализируюсь. Но работа есть работа.  
— Мать твою, Старк, что происходит?  
— Как это что? Совмещение приятного с полезным — взятие проб крови и ДНК и попытка склонения к социализации плохо идущего на контакт индивида. Прально я говорю, Джарвис? — Вопрос был задан куда-то в потолок, из которого послышался металлический голос.  
— Сэр, ваши методы психотерапии оставляют желать лучшего. Оставьте это профессионалам.  
— Вот всегда так — все мои благие намерения зарубаются на корню. Клинт, ну так что? Если ты думаешь, что тебе одному оказана великая честь побывать в Башне Старка — то ты ошибаешься. Через умопомрачительно кайфовую процедуру взятия проб прошли все Мстители, так что тебе не удастся отвертеться. И если тебе так будет удобней — считай, что это приказ Фьюри.  
— Год назад я уже сдавал пробы. И остальные Мстители тоже.  
— Ну и что? Всё хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается. Так что давай, одень чистое бельё и приезжай. У нас тут ассистентки очень миленькие, сам выбирал.

Экран отключился, и на нём возникла стандартная, навязшая в зубах заставка. Клинт опустил лицо на ладони. Больше всего ему сейчас не хотелось, чтобы его состояние случайно всплыло на глазах у Старка и лаборатории. Возможно, чашка крепкого чёрного кофе без сахара и молока поможет ему хоть немного прийти в себя. Клинт ожесточённо потёр и без того красные глаза. Выпил успокоительную таблетку. Закурил. Выглянул в окно, устало оделся, вышел на улицу и поймал такси. 

Джарвис всегда вежливо встречал посетителей. В отличие от Старка, он всегда осведомлялся о их делах, рассказывал последние новости о функционировании лабораторий, при этом успевая просканировать пришедшего на предмет колюще-режущих предметов и прочих опасных вероятностей. Всё же, он был программой Старка, и выполнял его указания. Впрочем, к агентам Щ.И.Т.а у Джарвиса были несколько заниженные требования, годы хозяйского доверия отразились и на дворецком. 

— Мистер Старк, к вам посетитель, агент Бартон. — Клинт сел на мягкий диван. Может, не стоило пить кофе? В голове ощущалась странная ватная пустота, обычно предшествующая приступу мигрени. Старк гаркнул откуда-то из глубины его лабораторий. Вышла длинноногая не то медсестра, не то ассистентка, не то модель и, улыбаясь, провела Клинта и усадила на удобное кресло. Тут же откуда-то появился Тони. Девушка закатала Клинту рукав, затянула жгут и ввела иглу в вену. Густая кровь потекла в тонкую силиконовую трубку, затем в прозрачный пластиковый пакет. Клинт физически ощущал иглу, касающуюся стенок вены. Флэшбеком перед глазами промелькнула мутная вспышка, Клинт не успел разобрать картинку. Ещё немного — и на него накатит приступ паники. Нет, нельзя поддаваться. Глубокий вдох — медленный выдох. Он закрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться. Девушка едва заметно улыбнулась. «Наверное, думает, что я сейчас в обморок упаду из-за того, что боюсь вида крови.» Она извлекла иглу из вены, приложила к уколу кусочек ватки и забинтовала локоть. 

— Свободна. — кинул Старк, провожая взглядом низ её спины. Клинту стало противно. — А теперь самое интересное. Джарвис, загрузи-ка мне пару десятков моделей для агента. — Тони стал прикреплять к голове Бартона электроды на присосках. — Проверим базовые ассоциации и проанализируем альфа-волны. МРТ я делать передумал.

Старк занялся проверкой и приладкой проводков, насвистывая что-то из своего любимого. Его смуглые руки с нежностью порхали над техникой, и казалось, что они вдыхают в провода жизнь, создавая живой организм из шевелящихся отростков. Клинт завороженно наблюдал за странными процессами в проводах, чувствуя, что в нём самом жизни не больше. Тони завершил настройку и поднял взгляд на Клинта. Дважды моргнул. Подошёл ближе.  
— Слушай, а у тебя всё нормально? У тебя руки трясутся.

Клинт поднёс руки к лицу. Пальцы дрожали, и он не мог сфокусировать на них взгляд. Ещё один флэшбек, в этот раз более чёткий — пальцы в крови, царапинах и грязи, на руках куски давно не менявшегося бинта, синяки и кровоподтёки. Клинт взглянул на Старка. Его лицо было мутным, поверх него накладывалось какое-то другое, немного похожее. Клинт замотал головой, пытаясь сфокусироваться.  
— Мужик, ты когда последний раз спал? Можешь не отвечать, и так всё ясно. — Тони растянул пальцами веки Клинта и присмотрелся к зрачкам. — У тебя на радужке остались следы. Такие, голубые крапинки. Своеобразные. Ну, ты понимаешь.  
Вернулась ассистентка, неся в наманикюренных пальчиках распечатки.  
— Давай их сюда. Слушай, Клинт, в крови те же частицы, что и на радужке. Я даже не могу использовать это для... Хотя... Постой... — Тони запустил пальцы в свои спутанные жёсткие волосы и стал ходить так туда-сюда по комнате, вертя анализы в руках. — Я сейчас. Джарвис, вруби пока модели для теста на ассоциативные ряды, когда вернусь, продолжим.  
— Уже запускаю, сэр. Отфильтровать по совместимости с личностными характеристиками?  
— Попробуй, хоть этот функционал пока на бета-тестировании, но, думаю, так даже лучше, — крикнул Тони, хлопая дверью.  
— Мистер Бартон, частота вашего пульса чуть выше нормы, постарайтесь расслабиться и поднять в памяти приятные воспоминания. — На экране перед Клинтом появлялись изображения живых и искусственных объектов, слова, обозначающие абстрактные понятия, числа, иероглифы, символы. Датчики считывали реакцию мозговых волн. Когда на экране появилась змея, у Бартона судорожно сжалось сердце, и он отключился.

_...В бетонной коробке недостроенного барака воняло дохлыми крысами. Сгибы локтей алели свежими кроваво-пурпурными синяками. Ещё час назад он видел, как боевик насиловал маленькую венгерку. Ей, наверное, ещё не было и 10. Когда боевик возжелал её тощее тело, она уже давно была без сознания, на хлопковом платье с цветочными узорами запеклась кровь. Бартон не вполне понимал, как она сюда попала. Он мог лишь догадываться по телефонным разговорам, что она дочь важного посла, который не смог вовремя собрать деньги для выкупа. Клинт успокаивал себя, что такое происходит сплошь и рядом, и эта девочка — лишь одна из многих, но это мало походило на утешение._

_Он прокололся тогда, когда ослушался прямого приказа. Посчитал себя умнее, думал, у него получится. Теперь он сидит здесь, и вот-вот вернётся тот, что поставил себя выше других боевиков, их главарь, начальник и бог. Он склонится над Клинтом, криво усмехнётся ртом со шрамом и золотыми коронками, и вколет ему очередную дозу вещества, вызывающего ломку в костях и нестерпимое желание рассказать всё, лишь бы прекратить эту боль. Мужчина распрямится и щёлкнет позвонками шеи, отчего натянется смуглая кожа, и поползёт, извиваясь, выцветшая грязно-зеленая татуировка в виде змеи..._

— Джарвис, выруби всё!!! — Заорал Тони и начал хлопать Клинта по щеке. — Что здесь произошло? Ты мне что вытворяешь с гостями??? Клинт, господи, очнись.  
— У агента Бартона в подсознании находились вытесненные стрессовые воспоминания, и во время теста один из объектов...  
— Триггер*?? Триггер, мать твою за ногу, Джарвис??  
— Я не мог этого предусмотреть, сэр. И ваши оскорбления недоступны для меня хотя бы потому, что я был создан без непосредственного участия биологических организмов.  
— Хватит болтать! Щёлкни уже Клинта чем-нибудь, чтобы он очнулся!  
Над Бартоном нависало лицо боевика, смутно различимое после сна. Но... Нет, это не он... Это Старк. А лицо было сном. Или приступом воспоминания. Или чем-то ещё. Ему даже на секунду показалось, что он мог бы что-то поменять там, во сне, чтобы всё было не так ужасно.  
— И давно это у тебя? — Вздохнул Тони, скрестив руки на груди.  
— После Будапешта.  
— То есть тогда, на задании с Тессерактом, у тебя уже были проблемы, и ты молчал...  
— Наверное, это сделало меня более уязвимым для Локи. Я думал, что, может, если вогнать Локи в глаз стрелу, я стану спать лучше.  
— Очевидно, нет. Знаешь, у нас вроде бы были какие-то схожие случаи... Джарвис, глянь картотеку.  
— Сэр, вы сами подписали согласие на использование новой методики замещения для лечения ночных кошмаров.  
— Ох уж эти побочные исследования. Ладно, давай что-нибудь попробуем. Клинт, ты же не против? Мне сонные агенты не нужны.  
Клинт устало закатил глаза.  
— Делай что хочешь, мне всё равно. Хуже уже не будет.  
— Ты зря так скептичен. Я знаю, что такое находиться в плену. И если ты думаешь, что меня вылечил чизбургер, то ты ошибаешься. Другое дело, что мне на тот момент не было интересно развивать эту область исследований, поэтому она больше не использовалась. Ты будешь одним из первых счастливчиков. — Старк протянул Клинту специальные очки, похожие на устройство для воспроизведения виртуальной реальности. — Джарвис, запускай. — Тони развалился на диване, заложив руки за голову. — А я прослежу. А то оставляй тебя теперь одного, ещё чего учудишь тут не дай Бог. — Тони потянулся за потрёпанной книжкой, лежавшей на стеклянном столике у дивана, закинул ногу на ногу и углубился в чтение.

_[Загрузка... Установлено 20% обеспечения... Пульс в норме... Дыхание в норме... Мозговая активность снижена... Объект перешёл в стадию управляемого сна... Погружение в слои памяти... Обнаружен триггер... Определяю границы триггера... Границы определены... Определяю интенсивность триггера... Интенсивность второй степени... Установлено 55% обеспечения... Определяю глубину расположения триггера... Глубина максимальная... Определяю связи с активной памятью... Связи третьего уровня, ликвидация возможна и разрешена... Установлено 87% обеспечения... Объект готов к загрузке данных... Обеспечение установлено... Зона удовольствия распознана, слабо отвечает... Запуск задания...]  
Бартон открыл глаза. Почти ничего не изменилось. За той лишь разницей, что он сидел в кресле шикарного старковского лофта, а не в Башне. Сам хозяин лежал на диване, потягивая виски и читая книгу, хотя, вроде бы, какую-то другую, в твёрдой обложке, на которой был схематически изображён атом. Полностью стеклянная стена открывала великолепный вид на океан, пенистыми волнами бьющийся о скалы. Чайки, кружа над водой, быстро опускали клювы в воду, хватая рыбёшек. Играл мягкий джаз. Бартону было легко, уютно и приятно, его ничто не ограничивало. Он чувствовал, что его глубинные импульсы усиливаются, давая удивительную свободу и удовлетворение. Словно кто-то подталкивал его к тому, что ему когда-то хотелось, но он никогда этого не осознавал. Бартон встал с кресла, подошёл к окну._

_— Старк? Ты не угостишь меня выпивкой?_  
— Я думал, ты никогда этого не спросишь. — Тони поставил свой бокал на стеклянный столик, взял с него бутылку, достал из бара второй бокал, кинул в него колотого льда и налил алкоголь. Он лениво подошёл к Бартону и дал ему то, что тот просил.  
— Спасибо. — Клинт отпил, оскалился, облизнул губу. — Неплохо.  
— И почему я не удивлён? — Тони усмехнулся. — Когда я выбирал этот лофт, я руководствовался определёнными требованиями. Но, увидев то, что ты сейчас видишь, я понял — это оно.  
— Согласен. Ты умеешь играть? — Клинт кивнул на шикарный чёрный рояль, одиноко сверкавший полиролью в глубине комнаты.  
— Когда-то в детстве умел, вроде как. Так что это скорее ностальгический элемент интерьера, нежели игрушка.  
— Не скромничай. Сыграешь? Если не сыграешь, я сам сыграю. — На лице Клинта возникла странная тень улыбки.  
— Может, ещё и споёшь? А то я тоже могу.  
— И будет у нас дуэт двух мальчиков-зайчиков. И шедевральная импровизация в четыре руки.  
— Почему бы и нет? Хотя, для импровизаций мне рояль и вовсе не нужен. — Старк сплёл пальцы своей руки с пальцами Клинта, поставил свой бокал и бокал Клинта на рояль, и притянул агента к своим губам.  
— Не ставь на полироль элемента интерьера стаканы! — проговорил, улыбаясь, Бартон Тони, отрываясь от поцелуя.  
— К чёрту осторожность. Клинт, тебе нужно быть проще и свободнее.  
— Передай мне это с поцелуем... — Жаркое дыхание Старка обжигало губы, и Клинт решил, что сегодня можно побыть немного свободнее... 

Клинт проснулся. Снял массивные очки-шлем. В глаза резко ударил яркий, почти болезненный свет ламп. Старк, послюнявив палец, перелистнул страницу и поднял глаза на Бартона.  
— Ну как?  
— ...Лучше. Это всё?  
— Ну, знаешь, такие диагнозы с первого раза не лечатся. Нужен курс замещений, поэтому будешь приходить регулярно, и никаких но. Джарвис, твой отчёт?  
— Первое погружение и замещение прошло успешно, триггер частично замещён эмоциональным материалом, который я сформировал из подсознательных импульсов объекта, связанных с зоной удовольствия. Также пациенту был вживлён нейтральный материал, собранный у предыдущих участников проекта. Это способствует лучшему функционированию некоторых отделов мозга. Исходя из первичных результатов, могу рассчитать, что пациенту потребуется ещё от 5 до 10 процедур для полного замещения.  
— Отлично. 

Тони помог Бартону отцепить электроды. Клинт почувствовал странное приятное тепло, когда его пальцы случайно соприкоснулись с пальцами Тони. 

Он определённо придёт ещё. И, возможно, будет более свободен.


End file.
